I Care
by RKORhodes
Summary: When everyone in the WWE has turned against Randy, who will be there for him? SLASH.


**Hello WWE fans! I've made a oneshot (:**

**Pairing: Randy/Cody**

**Warnings: Fluff, slash, and swearing. No smut!**

"I'm sorry, Randy, but we just don't have faith in you anymore," Stephanie McMahon said.

All of the anger raged inside of me.

"Shut the hell up! Just shut up! I'm out of here!" I yelled ruthlessly, pushing her, and then exiting the room.

I stormed through the hallways, WWE Champion Belt on my arm, not giving a damn about anything. If someone dared to come up to me, I'd lose it and beat the living shit out of them.

No one in this company gave a shit about me. I was a careless, cold hearted man.

"Damn it!" I shouted, punching a hole through the wall.

There was a room behind that wall, however. A pair of legs were visible. He walked towards the whole and crouched down, revealing himself.

It was a former member of the Legacy. With those baby blue eyes, nice body, and perfect brown hair. Cody Runnels, or as everyone calls him, Cody Rhodes. For some strange, unknown reason, I didn't feel the need to hurt him.

"Randy? What's going on?" He asked.

"Like you care. No one fucking cares about what I do or what I have to go through," I spat.

"I do," Cody replied, softly.

I walked to his dressing room door, and went into the room. I let out a huge sigh.

"Sorry about that," I pointed to the damaged wall.

"It's no big deal. Now tell me, what the hell is going on?" Cody asked.

"Since when do you have interest in my problems?" I asked. "It thought you hated my guts."

"Randy, please tell me. I've always wanted to help you out through things, but no matter how hard I've tried, you always pushed me away. And the company makes it seem like I hate you, but I don't. You're a good guy behind that tough exterior," Cody smiled.

"Codes… I just think that no one gives a shit about me anymore. I'm Randy Orton. I'm the WWE champion for crying out loud, and nobody shows me any damn respect. People have turned on me and stopped watching my back. The Shield are no longer on my side, neither are Hunter and Stephanie. I have no one that likes me here, and sometimes I wonder if it's really worth it to be working for the WWE. In fact, I don't think I'm worthy of the title," I confessed.

"Wow, Viper's got a good heart. Randy, you may be a sadistic, egotistical, crazed maniac to people, but you're Randy Orton. No one knows the real you. You were my mentor. Without you, I wouldn't even be here," Cody replied.

"Well, look at you now. You really have grown in your career, Cody," I said.

"And it's all thanks to you, Viper," Cody grinned. "And don't ever think that no one in this company cares about you. You have somebody that does. That always has, and always will."

Cody took my hand. Was I actually being touched by Cody Rhodes? Physically and emotionally, yes. And there goes my attempt at being pissed off at everybody.

"Thanks, Coddles," I hugged him.

He started laughing at his nickname. But soon, the laughter died out, and Cody's facial expression turned serious. "Not only do I care about you and respect you. Randy, I…"

I lost it. I seriously fucking lost it. I gave him no time to finish as I pulled him towards me, placing my lips on his. He was in shock at first, but kissed back. The kiss was short and sweet.

"I love you, Randy," Cody gushed. "Don't ever forget it."

"I won't. Love you too, baby boy," I replied, running a hand through his hair, making him smile.

"I KNEW IT!" A familiar voice yelled.

I turned and looked through the whole in the wall to find John Cena, along with Daniel Bryan, and a camcorder in John's hand.

"This is going to be on the WWE website and app!" John exclaimed.

"YES! YES! YES!" Daniel chanted/

I gave him a death glare and they started running off. I rushed after them, Cody following closely behind. Out of breath, I stopped running. "I'll just let them do what they want. Who cares what people think?" I stated.

"Yeah, let them be immature and have their fun," Cody replied. "Speaking of fun."

Cody grabbed my waist and kissed me again. This kiss was longer and passionate. His tongue was about to slip inside my mouth when I grabbed his arm and stopped him, pulling away from him.

"Codes, not here," I said.

"Okay baby," Cody smirked. "So," he said, taking the WWE title off of my arm. "When will I be getting this and how can I get it?"

"You're not going to get it in the ring, that's for sure," I winked.

"I see where this is going. Since you're the champ, how about you show me a few moves? Not in the ring," Cody wiggled his eyebrows.

I nodded. Damn, it was going to be one hell of a night.

**Well, there you have it. Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? I don't care, just review! Hope you guys liked it. Sorry to anybody that doesn't like slash. Thanks to everyone who read it, here's some CANDY. (; You get my hint? **

**On second thought, if you hated this, uhh please don't send extremely rude reviews or PM's just because you hate slash or hate one of the guys or hate the pairing. I don't care who you are, I'm gonna give you candy. **

**Cody: Did someone say candy?**

**Me: Yes I did, Cody.**

**Cody: I want candy!**

**Me: I bet you do. Randy, get your ass over here!  
**

**(Randy runs to us)**

**Randy: What?**

**Me: Cody said he wants candy.**

**Randy: Ok?**

**(I push them into a closet)**

**Me: And now you've got it, Cody. Have fun, boys.**

**(I close the closet door and laugh like a maniac).**

**Me: John, Daniel! Are the cameras on in the closet?**

**John: Already got it!**

***Peeks in the closet only to find Randy and Cody naked***

**Me: Uhh, John, I think you might want to turn the cameras off.**

**John: No, I'm enjoying this.**

**Me: John, get away from the camera room now!**

**Daniel: Nah, we're good.**

**Me: :O**


End file.
